


Fanfics bêbadas

by Arisusagi



Category: Haikyuu!!, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Acampamento, Escrevi fanfic bêbada e olha no que deu, Filme da Kéfera, First Kiss, Ingressos grátis, M/M, aliens do ben 10, arrependimento, ben 10 - Freeform, desculpa, eu não fiz proerd pra isso, muitos typos, omnitrix
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisusagi/pseuds/Arisusagi
Summary: O que acontece quando uma menina bebe vodka com tang de uva e escreve fanfic? Leiam e descubram.





	1. Oikawa encontra o omnitrix

**Author's Note:**

> Tudo culpa da @chalkytalkie que escreveu fanfic bêbada a dois anos atrás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa vai acampar com o boy e encontra um relógio esquisito

Oikawa estav de boas acamaapaando com sru bofe iwaizumi quando uim clarão iluminou os céus estrelados da floresta.

“Meu deus, o que foi isso!?” Perguntou Oikawa perplexo olhando p[ara as estrelinhas no céu.

“Deve ter sido um cometa” disse Iwaizumi enquanto guardava as coisas dentro da barraca de acamapamento onde oos dois iriam dormir naquela noite (e, poravelmente transar).

Mas logo depois veio um barulho bem aalto, como se algo tivesse caído no chão ali perto. 

‘aI QUE SSUSTO” disse Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi também levoou um susto mas ele não disse nada porqie não queria perder sua pose de DURÃO.

“Vamos ver o que foi isso??” 

“Não seu bostaoikawa, vamos ficar aqui msm” Iwaizumi disse. Na verdade, ele tava com medo de sair na floresta assim de noite mas ele não assumia. 

“Iwa-chaasan eu quero ver o que foi que caiuy” 

“Não”

“Por favorzinho”

“Vai sozinho então caralho”

“Ok’

E Oikawa saiu da cabana sozinho com uma lanterna e foi ver o que tinha acontecido. 

Não muito longe dali, ele achou um buracão no chão de onde eestava saindo fumaça. Tinha um jecheiro muito estranho de queirmado e Oikawa ficou com nojinho mas foi olhar mesmo assim., 

Dentro do buraco tinha uma pedrona enorme e OOikawa ficou “uau que pedrona enorme” 

Aí ele esticopu a mão pra encosrtar na predrona e bAM uma coisa saiu de lá e grudpu na mão dele. Na mào não, no pulso, na verdade.

“uQE RPORRA É EESSA “ DISSE oIKAWA ASSUSTADO

O que estava grudado no pulso dele era um relógio esqquistio. Ele era verde e preto e cinza e era ggrandão. Ele tentou tira mas não conseguiu, tava grudado. 

Ele saiu do buraco e voltou correndo para a sua barraca atrás de sseu bofe iwauzium. 

“Iwa-chanaaaaan” ele gritpu. “Socorro Iwa-channn”

‘Que que aconteceu meu deus”

“Tinha um buraco com uma pedra grandona lá e saiu esse relógio esquisito que porra é essa Iwa-chaaan”

“Calma Tooru” Iwaizumi dissep precourpoado com seu namorad0o/. 

ENtão, Iwaisumi tentou tirar o relógio esquisito dop pulso do Oikawa mas não conseguiu, tava grudado.

“Acnho que vai ter que amputar” Iwauzimu disse, depois de temtar tirar o relógio. 

“nÃO PODE AMPUTAR NÃO IWA-CHAN ESSA É A MINHA M]AEO DA PUNHETA COMO VOU FICAR?????”

“EU tava brincando Oikawa, caramba” Iwaizumi seguiurou nas mãods dde seu namoradinhone olkhou no fundo de dseu olhos. “Nóß vamos ssiar dessa juntos, calma”

“Iwachanse--pai” (soltou uma telca do meeu teclado EITA) Oikawa disse completammente apaixonado pelo sue linddo namjorado Iwaizumi hajime. 

(Hajime se escreve com um traço em japines, significa um.)P

Entào o relógio esquisito começou a brilhar uma luz verde e oo negócio redondo que ficava no meio subiu e aí Oiwaka essbarrou erle nos baços fortes e malhados de seu namoorado aí Oikawa todo começou a brilhar e quando ele parou de brilhar ele tinha virado um aliemigea vermelho com quatro braço--- soltou a tecla do teclado de nvo vsf

IIwaizumi deu um grito quando viu queu seu amadol Oikawa tinha virado um bricho estranho. 

“O que acontefcue?” Disse o bicho estranho

Iwaizumi catou a coisa mais próxima que tinha (a barraca ) e tentou bater no bicho com ela

‘Iwa0chan!!!Sou eu !!N[aoi bate em mim!!”

“Volta pro inferno satanás!!! E devolve meu Oikawa que eu quero comero cu dele!!!”

E nisso o bicho vermelho saiu correndo pela floresta enquando o iwa-chan tentava bater nele com um monte de pedaço de pau.

No fim, eles encontraram um velho misterioso com uma camiseta havaiana vermleha que explicou pra eles que aquele era um relogio esquisito que grudou no pulso dele vindo lá do infintio, agora ele tem poderes e com eles faz bonito é o Tooru 10 (Tooru 10(   
E foi assim que o Oikawavirou o  Ben10.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um teclado foi ferido durante o processo de criação dessa fanfic


	2. Hakone assiste o filme da Kéfera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toudou ganha ingressos para o filme da Kéfera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eU ODIEI O FILME DA KÉFERA NÃO VEJAM O FILME DA KÉFERA

“PESSOAL eu consegui ingressoss para um filme MUITO TOP” Toudou entrou na sala do clune ltentando parecer hétero e falahndo miseravelmente, risos.

“Fodase” disse Arakita.

“São exatamaente 8 ingtessos vamos coonseguir ir todos juntos!!!” Toudour ignorou Arakite.

“Touddou, nós somos em 6” Afirmou Izumida.

“EU SEI MAS VOCÊ ESQUEECEU  QEU TAMBÉM TEM PERSONAGENS RELEVANTES QUE NÃO ESTÃO NO TIME DO INTERHHIGJ??” toudou constatou, d de fato, todo mundo esquece que tem gente importtante além dos seis que correram no inhigh.

“Isso é verdade” IZumida disse olhando chateiado para Kuroda, seu amigo que infancia que não pariticou do interhighh. Kuroda parecia estar bem foda-se.

“Qual filme vamos ver, Jinpachi?” Shinkai perguntou com seu jeito sedutor de quem faz bakyun/

“U,m filme brasileiro muito top, se chhama É fada”

“Parece mesmo ser muito top’ shnkai afirmou.

“Pare de falar Top” falou Ashikiba incomodado./

“Não”

“Ótimo, o treino de hoje está canceladop, vamois todos juntos aop cinema” disse Fukutomi o capitão.

Todo mundo que estava mnna sala foi ao cinema. Toudou passou nas lojas americanas (do japão) antes do iflme e comprou vários doces de viado.

Todos entraram no cinema muito animados menos Arakita e Kuroda que estavam meio fodase. Ashibika teve que abaixar a acabeça pra não bater na porta do cinema.

Todo mundo se sentou um do lado do outro, Shinaki tinha comprado duas pipocas grandes e uma bepsi pro Arakita e um =a itubaina pra ele. 

O fime começou e era em portugues brasileiro com legendas em japones. Todos acompanharam a belíssima história da fada geraldina que era a Kéfera. 

No meio do filme Arakita saiu pra ir no banheiro e nunca mais voltou, ele tava bem PUTO com a Kéferamas não queria espressar sua puteza porque daquela vez que ele ficou pisttola com o Izumida no filme de terror eles todos foram expulsos do cinema para TODA A ETERNIDADE.

Manami dormiu nos primeiros cinco minutos do filme e só acordou quando todos estavam indo embora. Toudou saiu levemente decepcionado porque ele achou que o filme ia sertop mas no fim foi uma bosta ele só ficou com muito ódio da kéfera. 

FFukutomi não entendeu porra nenhuma do que tava aconbtecendo, que nem Ashikiba e Kuroda. Shinkai aproveitou o esccurinho do cinema pra tirar o BV do Izumida. Hihihi.

No fim todo mundosaiu muito triste e desapontado, ninguém gostou do filme, todo muundo ficou comraiva da kéfera.

“Toudou” Fukutomi disse pondo a mão no ombrodele. “Você nuncaa mais vai escolher ofilme quiando a gentefor no cinema”

“Ok” disse Toudou/.

Fim


End file.
